


Poetry

by letmegeekatyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmegeekatyou/pseuds/letmegeekatyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean dares Cas to prove that poetry can be sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry

"What’re you reading?" Dean asked, curling up against Cas’s side in their bed. They’d finally managed to get the heat in the bunker working (a few decades of disuse had taken their toll), so they had it cranked up and were lounging around in just their boxers, enjoying not being cold for once. Even a working heater couldn’t make Dean less of a cuddler, though.

"Tennyson. He was a marvelous poet," Cas observed, stroking Dean’s hair with one hand and holding the book with the other. "So very sensual." Dean made a skeptical noise.

"You don’t believe me?"

"I’m not saying poetry can’t be romantic and stuff, and you know I like dirty talk," Dean said with a wink that made Cas smile, "but back when he was writing, ankles were sexy. What was hot to those buttoned up Dickens types just isn’t anymore.”

Cas set the book down. “Is that a challenge? With one poem, Dean Winchester, I could take that smirk off your face.”

"Prove it," Dean answered, defiantly, sitting up to look Cas square in the eyes.

Cas grinned, raising himself enough to turn and straddle Dean so they were chest-to-chest, almost kissing, Dean’s hands resting on Cas’s thighs.

"So far, so good," Dean teased with a crooked smile.

"Now sleeps the crimson petal, now the white," Cas growled against Dean’s mouth. He reached down, intertwining his hands with Dean’s and pushing him firmly down into the mattress, his hands pinned over his head. "Nor waves the cypress in the palace walk." He kept a firm grasp on Dean’s hands and leaned in close to his ear. "Nor winks the gold fin in the porphyry font.”

"That’s…hm…that’s nice Cas, but I don’t know what that means."

"Shut up, Dean. The fire-fly wakens: waken thou with me," Cas practically purred against Dean’s throat and rocked his hips gently, making Dean gasp a little and arch an eyebrow.

"Now droops the milkwhite peacock like a ghost, and like a ghost she glimmers unto me.” Cas pulled one hand away, trailing his fingers along Dean’s arm and down his chest, his stubble scratching lightly at his throat.

Dean’s breath was coming more quickly, as Cas’s slow progress tugged at every one of his nerve endings. “Now lies the Earth all Danaë to the stars,” Cas’s voice vibrated through Dean, and he felt the words all along the length of his body, stretched out below Castiel as the angel held him down and rose above him like the sky. Cas lifted his eyes, dark and commanding, to meet Dean’s. “And all thy heart lies open unto me.” Dean was not smirking anymore. He reached up with his free hand to grasp the back of Cas’s neck to pull him closer.

"Now slides the silent meteor on," Cas continued, dipping his head to kiss a path down Dean’s throat. "And leaves a shining furrow, as thy thoughts in me." His free hand was stroking Dean’s stomach and side in slow, graceful lines, and Dean felt himself arching up to the touch.

Cas released his other hand so that he could use both of his own to press Dean against the mattress, his teeth skimming across Dean’s skin, drawing out gasps and moans.

"Now folds the lily all her sweetness up, and slips into the bosom of the lake." Dean’s hands were tangled in his hair, and he writhed as Cas moved back along his legs, sliding his hands down to hold onto Dean’s hips still and speaking the words in warm breaths against the softness of his stomach.

"So fold thyself, my dearest, thou."

"Cas…"

"And slip into my bosom," Cas whispered, his hands finding the top of Dean’s boxers, pulling them slowly over his hips, "and be lost in me."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://sammysalive.tumblr.com/post/76675594581/poetry


End file.
